Thragg
Thragg's early life, but he is known to survive the purging of the Viltrumites, secretly by another Viltrumite named Thaedus. Afterwards, Thragg was bred to become the strongest of all Viltrumites, being trained in all forms of combat styles. After that, Thragg was given the name Grand Regent and was tasked to find lord of the Viltrumite Argall, but he stopped. Later on, Thragg also led the Viltrumites during the event of Viltrumite War. And after the Viltrumite War, Thragg commenced, even more, battles against Invincible and his allies, until Thragg was exiled by Invincible's father, Omni-Man, who was revealed to be Lord Argall's son, the true heir of Argall and the Viltrumite empire. Thragg was exiled to a planet named Thraxa and lived there for years due to his long lifespan. There, Thragg also impregnated several Thraxan women to create Viltrumite/Thraxan hybrids. However, later on, he knew that the Coalition of Planets will probably send someone to kill him. And later, the one that the Coalition of Planets sent to kill Thragg was revealed to be Battle Beast, and then, Thragg battled Battle Beast for days, and finally, Thragg emerged victoriously and wears Battle Beast's hide as a cape. Thragg's powers and abilities are generally among those of normal Viltrumites. However, Thragg was bred to be the strongest of the Viltrumites, making his general powers greater than those of normal Viltrumites. Even, he was shown to be one of the strongest and durable of the Invincible universe. Some examples of Thragg's powers are when he easily defeated Invincible himself, nearly killed Omni-Man, decapitating Thaedus with his own hands with ease, dismembered Young Omni-Man (Oliver Grayson) while breaking his jaw too, and keep fighting Battle Beast even for days. Thragg is also a great warrior and possibly, strategist due to his experience at leading the Viltrumites in the Viltrumite War. Not just that, Thragg's superhuman strength and speed limits are still unknown by now, as well as how many combat styles or martial arts he was trained in, which makes Thragg a deadly adversary for anyone to fight. Thragg, to add up to his deadliness, also has an enhanced healing factor like ability which allows him to recover from wounds faster than most humans. Battle vs. Captain Britain (by Monkey Doctor 33) No battle was written. Winner: Thragg Expert's Opinion According to the experts, Thragg is able to defeat Captain Britain because of his brutality and his more intensive training. Captain Britain may have a bit more experience than Thragg and has several great defensive capabilities and can boost himself with confidence, but Thragg can trump it all using his sheer brute force and brutality, until penetrating Captain Britain's invisible force field and exploit Captain Britain's confidence boost with physical and psychological force, leading him as the victor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ultraman (Earth 3) (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Alien Fighters